Fateful Sleepovers
by teacupdestiny
Summary: Sometimes it takes more than one try to get something right. After marriages and relationships to others, Zuko and Katara finally let the right pieces fall into place. Zutara after Kataang and Maiko fall apart.


I know a lot of people don't like those AUs where one love interest is fridged for the sake of another, but there's something special about finding new love despite the grief of old love. And I think Katara, as a healer, would be unable to resist from trying to take care of Zuko.

For beanaroony. Sorry you're drowning in the feels. Hope this helps a little bit.

Many thanks to hopelessowls for being an awesome beta :)

* * *

><p>It's the first peace summit since she broke up with Aang. It's strange to see him wandering around with Toph, hand in hand and smiling at her like she's the stars and moon. It's even stranger for Katara to realize that this doesn't bother her in the least bit. Because there is something else that does. Something that has crept beneath her skin and itches until it bleeds at the corners of her conscious.<p>

Zuko, too, is single, but it's not the Fire Lord's marital status that is bothering her. It's the brokenness in his eyes when he looks at his children and knows they will grow up without their mother. Katara was never close to Mai, but she understands the pain of her loss. She can't stand to think of Zuko or his beautiful children feeling that pain, can't begin to imagine how hard it has been to survive two years without their beloved wife and mother.

Maybe that was one of the reasons she was watching him that night, because his pain was fresh in her thoughts. Or maybe the circulating rumors of a treaty to be brokered between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes, tempered by marriage between the Fire Lord and the Souths only princess (though, her brother and father had not breathed a word of _any_ such matter to her). Maybe, and Katara thinks _this_ might be the reason, his eyes carried such a heat and intensity and broken sadness that she was swept away without a single thought to propriety or rightness or the fact that she'd hardly been single for three months.

The end up on a random balcony together. It is a seemingly coincidental meeting. A happenstance. Fates intertwining.

Katara and Zuko both know this is not the case.

They don't speak with words, but their lips move and hands explore. What should feel wrong instead feels _so, so_ right and when he drags her deeper into the night, there is not a single murmur of protest on her part.

* * *

><p>A tiny hand touches her face. Katara blinks awake.<p>

There is a child, golden eyed and dark haired, staring at her. It's Zuko's two year old son, Lu Ten. He smiles at her, lips stretching back to show off tiny pearly teeth.

"Ka-ta wake!" he bables happily.

She smiles back at him, whispering a hello to the tiny child. The sound rouses a certain Fire Lord and the arm around her waist pulls her up against warm, solid chest. He kisses her neck, then delivers his own morning greeting in the form of a brain-melting kiss.

"Zuko," she gasps, pushing herself away, "Your son-

He sits up, amused to find his infant son smiling at him from the bedside.

"Da-di!" Lu Ten says, stretching plump hands toward his father.

Zuko's five year old daughter peeks in from the door, nervous and afraid. She calls out a cautious_ daddy? _to her father. It would be adorable if this wasn't already so dreadfully awkward (she's naked beneath a thin silk blanket with a man obviously lusting for her—that certainly wasn't a dagger poking against her thigh—and his small children were looking on!)

"Maiko," Zuko says, "Will you take your brother for a moment?"

The little girl skitters into the room, hair streaming behind her, and scoops up her brother. She's still wearing a cotton white sleeping gown, stumbling awkwardly like an adorable miniature Zuko.

"Hi Auntie Tara," she says, "Are you having a sleepover with daddy?"

She nods, blushing fiercely. Katara can't help falling more and more in love with his children. This thought surprises her because sleeping with a man _does not_ mean he'll want her to mother his children or marry him and have more (it's disgusting and embarrassing because Katara wants this from Zuko _so_ badly it aches with each breath).

She scrambles out of bed the moment the children disappear through the doorway, gathering her robes and pulling them on as quickly as possible. Zuko finds a pair of trousers and manages to dress smoothly and gracefully, while she struggles with her sashes and battles her unruly hair. He watches her silently, tying a dressing robe shut.

"Katara." he says, voice low.

She can't bring herself to face him because this is when he apologizes and lets her know, as gently and as awkwardly as only Zuko can, that last night was a big mistake. She bites back tears because last night meant more to her than it will ever mean to him.

"Yes?" she says, steeling her voice.

"I don't…," Zuko attempts, "I want…"

Zuko sighs and makes a sound of frustration. She can practically feel his embarrassment. He sits at the edge of the bed.

"It's okay," Katara says, more for her benefit than his, "We got carried away and I…understand. Last night was a mistake.

"Last night wasn't accident," he says sharply, "I've wanted this for a really long time, Katara."

It's very quiet for a moment.

She turns to face him. His eyes widen at the sight of her tears, then soften at her smile. Zuko smiles back, crossing the room and pulling her into his arms.

"I was so afraid you didn't feel the same." she whispers.

He kisses her, holding her so tightly she feels like bursting from happiness. A cleared throat from the door interrupts them.

The new couple turns. Katara pales. Her father, looking only vaguely surprised, stands beside her brother in the doorway. Sokka slowly purples, as the implications of a half-dressed Zuko holding his equally rumpled baby sister begin to set it.

There is an awkward moment of silence. Lu Ten toddles over to his father, Maiko skitters past Hakoda and throws her arms around Zuko's legs.

"I love Katara?" Zuko tries, "Desperately?"

The children look confused (well Maiko does; Lu Ten giggles) and Katara covers her mouth. Sokka chokes. Toph appears in the doorway, laughing.

"Looks like that super secret treaty proposal is gonna go real smooth," the Earthbender snickers, "Since they're already going at it like rabbiroos and any moment Snoozles is gonna try and defend Katara's honor."

Toph winks (spirits forgive them for teaching her the gesture) and Zuko flushes bright red. Katara scowls; in her haste to become part of Zuko's little family, she forgot how her own family makes her want to commit homicide.


End file.
